A Thousand Years: The Eclipse
by Eternity in Paris
Summary: The Volturi wives have been wanting a child of their own. They learn that Esme and Carlisle were able to have a child during an eclipse. What do eight vampires have against a whole army whose masters are the royalty of the vampire world? I'm bad at summaries. Based on A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't been able to update my stories or post anything new up. I've been really busy and my life is going down the drain right now. I suck in math. But my parents don't get that. They think I'm failing on purpose because I'm going through some teenage rebellion thing. Are you kidding me? I think I've been through that when I turned into a goth when I was in seventh grade (lol I know right?). But yeah, I'm not that kind of person to just fail my class because I feel like it. I actually want to do good and get in to a decent college guys. But the parental unit seem to think otherwise…**_

_**Anyway, sorry about that rant. So the little details about this story is that every eclipse or whatever, a vampire couple can have kids (don't ask how or why cuz I don't know either lol). And so Esme&Carlisle, my favorite Cullen's in the whole universe, are able to have a kid.**_

_**The story is inspired by A Thousand Years Part 2. Did anyone watch the last movie yet? It was so epic. I almost cried when that "thingy" happened. Renesmee isn't in this story. I don't really know how kids talk and so I just didn't write her in anymore.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

_**Summary: The Volturi wives have been wanting a child of their own. They learn that Esme and Carlisle were able to have a child during an eclipse. What do eight vampires have against a whole army whose masters are the royalty of the vampire world?**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"I love her already." Esme smiled at the baby in her arms.

"Me too." Carlisle kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Have you named her yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Cassandra Eleanor Cullen." Esme and Carlisle said in unison.

"Yes!" Alice raised her fist high up in the air. "Pay up Emmett!"

He sighed and handed his sister the money with a pout.

"You never learn." Jasper smirked at him.

"What are we going to do now?" Edward asked his adoptive parents.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her face showing confusion.

"The Volturi will hear about her and might think she's an immortal child." Carlisle sighed.

"But she's not though! And you can tell them that she was – you know – that thing during an eclipse…" Bella looked at the floor with embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter. The Volturi will never let us explain. This is exactly what I feared the most…" Carlisle sat down next to his wife and daughter and put his arms around them.

"Can't we just take them down?" Emmett asked.

"You know it's not that simple." Rosalie leaned against the wall and stared at the baby who is loved by all of them and whom everyone is willing to protect.

"We'll protect her." Esme rocked her daughter who started to squirm. "We have to…"

"We will. We are a family and she is our sister." Jasper smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**All the way in Volterra, Italy…**_

"Masters…" Jane bowed to the three men dressed in black.

"What is it Jane?" Aro asked.

"I heard some news about the Cullen's."

"Ah! My favorite coven!" Aro clapped his hands.

"There are whispers that they have the lucky couple that was able to have a child during the eclipse."

"That is very interesting news…" Aro stood up and looked at his wife and her cousin, Athenodora, who were standing behind them.

"Is that true?" Sulpicia asked. She has been wanting a child with Aro for a long time and Athenodora is the same with Caius.

"Yes, your highness." Jane bowed in her direction. "A daughter."

"Does she have any special abilities?" Caius asked.

"I had the initiative to speak to some of my connections to spy on them. From what I gather, the girl is able to copy someone's ability and use it as her own for some time and she can also control the elements."

"Powerful one." Marcus whispered.

"I want her, Aro." Sulpicia stood next to her husband and held on to his arm, silently pleading.

"Anything for you." He turned back to Jane and said, "My wife wants the girl. Bring her back here. Unharmed." Aro grinned evilly.

"What about the Cullen's?" Alec asked.

"Keep them alive. I want them to feel the loss of their only child… for centuries to come."

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri smirked as the doors slowly closed behind them and their leader's evil laugh can still be heard echoing throughout the throne room.

* * *

_**Author's note: Yay or naaaaay? Please be kind in reviewing (: constructed criticism is of course welcomed. Insulting reviews will result in karma. Which I would have nothing to do with (: Love yah lots guys.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest, Fangirl44, Guest, destine:**__** Thank you so much for reviewing :D**_

_**Rosy:**__** LOL I can't guarantee that just yet. ;)**_

_**LilithFanBebeNeuwrotic:**__** Thank you. Well, I suppose that you'll see more as the story goes on. Just little details here and there. But she is a mix. So she will have human and vampire traits.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Esme rocked her daughter in her arms as she walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle for the hungry baby.

"Here you go, honey." She smiled as she held the bottle up for her daughter.

"So I was thinking," Alice flitted in and sat down on the stool next to them, "all of us should take a vacation."

Esme looks up from feeding Cassandra, "Why?" she asked.

"Nothing… I just think that it would be good. We can go to Isle Esme or something. I need to check on the house anyway and I can help you redecorate if you want."

"We just fixed it up when we went back to restore the place after Bella and Edward visited." She smiles at Bella and Edward's embarrassed expressions as they sat down on the stairs.

"But I think that a vacation would be good though. We've been stuck in this house for a while and it would do all of us good to have a change of scenery." Alice pushed.

"Why do you seem like you want to get away from here so much?" Rosalie asked when she entered the kitchen.

"I just want to go on a trip. That's all."

Esme stared at Alice as Rosalie took her daughter from her arms and held her against her shoulder to burp her.

"Is there something going on Alice? Something you want to tell us?"

"Not really…" Alice looked down at the floor.

"Just tell them what you saw." Jasper walks in followed by Emmett who stood next to Rosalie and started playing with his sister.

"I…"

"Just please, tell me Alice. You're scaring me right now." Esme held Alice's hands.

"I had a vision earlier while you were upstairs with Cassandra. Sulpicia, Aro's wife, wanted a daughter. Word got out that you and Carlisle were the ones that were able to have a child. Jane told them that Cassandra has special abilities too. Needless to say, since Sulpicia wants her and Aro learned what she is capable of, she became the most prized possession. The Volturi guards are on their way."

Esme didn't say anything - too shocked to move from her spot in front of Alice.

"I'm home!" Carlisle announced.

Cassandra looked up from playing with Emmett's fingers at the sound of her father's voice.

"Cassandra…" Carlisle called, as she kept on looking around where the voice was coming from. "Hi princess." He waves his hand in front of her. She gave him a toothless grin before reaching out and grabbing his tie.

"Easy there. This is your mommy's favorite tie." He laughed as Emmett handed her off to him. "How is everyone doing today?" Carlisle asked, not noticing the silence.

"I'm great!" Emmett leaned on the counter behind him. "Rose is Rose, Edward is being the pale and broody, Jasper is still working on not having a creepy pedophile smile, Bella is still not the clumsy vampire I hoped she would be, and Alice is… well…"

Carlisle looks up and notices that his wife is standing still as a statue in front of Alice who had a guilty look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Esme snaps out of the daze that she was in and turned to look at her husband.

"The Volturi found out about her." She flitted next to him and lifted their daughter out of his arms gently and clutched her against her chest – needing to make sure that their daughter is still there. "And now, Sulpicia and Aro want her. They want to take her away from us."

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle followed them to the living room and the rest also followed their lead.

"Alice saw a vision of the Volturi guards coming here."

"When?" He turned to look at Alice.

"I don't know."

"Are you saying that they might just show up anytime?" Rosalie turned to look at Alice angrily.

"I suppose…" She replied in a small voice.

"And you waited this long to tell us?"

"Rosalie, calm down." Jasper looked at her and tried to control her emotions.

"Don't try and control me right now Jasper! She waited this long to tell us and who knows? The Volturi might just show up on our doorstep tonight!"

"Look, we're all pretty worried alright? It's not just you." Edward tried to reason.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"We can't do anything…" Esme whispered. "We can't do anything unless we want to die."

"So we just let those stupid guards take her?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"We have no choice. I don't want to die and not be able to see my daughter grow up!"

"If the Volturi take her, none of us will be able to see her again!" Rosalie paced the living room floor.

"At least there is a little chance that we can see her again…"

"Why are you talking like this? Are you really just going to give her up to them?"

"We can fight them." Bella proposed. "We can't go down without a fight. She's also my family now. I won't let them take her without me even trying to fight back for her."

"Carlisle," Rosalie looked at her father, "we have to fight back. We can at least try!"

"It is your choice." He sighed. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt." Carlisle stood next to his wife and looked down at his daughter who fell asleep during their discussion.

"We can-" Edward started but was cut off by Esme.

"Alice?" Esme looked at Alice's dazed expression. "What are you seeing?"

She didn't respond and continued staring in to empty space.

"Alice, tell me what you're seeing right now. Please!"

"The Volturi… Jane… The other guards… Oh no." She gasped and the windows behind them came crashing down – shattering in to a million pieces, glass flying everywhere, and cloaked figures suddenly appearing before them.

* * *

_**Tun dun dun. LOL. The timeline went pretty fast. I just don't know what else to put. I'm kinda excited for the next chapters. I haven't made them yet cuz I just make the story up as I go right now. I have no school so I don't write on notebooks and just type the story with whatever comes to my mind.**_

_**Any comments or suggestions? Review please!**_

_**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. You guys are such dolls.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-P**_


End file.
